sickboxfandomcom-20200214-history
SUM DRAMA
GO AWAY MANE. SARDONYXXX has joined the chat. SARDONYXXX has left the chat. 2xnitro has joined the chat. 12:18 2xnitro I really like her mane 2xnitro has left the chat. SARDONYXXX has joined the chat. TheDarkMaster99 has joined the chat. 12:20 TheDarkMaster99 oh my god THE HORROR 12:20 SARDONYXXX Leave 12:20 TheDarkMaster99 np no you bitch you cant kick me here 12:20 SARDONYXXX Darkmaster stop raiding, go 12:20 TheDarkMaster99 fuck you im not raiding you hoe 12:20 SARDONYXXX Darkmaster, leave 12:20 TheDarkMaster99 im just here to see whats happening 12:20 SARDONYXXX Nothing's happening Leave 12:21 TheDarkMaster99 No. Im gonna enjoy this to full extent. EAT SHIT BITCH SARDONYXXX has left the chat. 12:21 TheDarkMaster99 YOU CANT KICK ME HERE SARDONYXXX has joined the chat. FriedTunaWaffles has joined the chat. 12:23 TheDarkMaster99 you fuckin asshole 12:23 FriedTunaWaffles ELLE AMYO 12:23 TheDarkMaster99 youre trying to get me banned 12:23 SARDONYXXX Leave, you're raiding 12:23 FriedTunaWaffles >TFW SARD has no power here 12:23 TheDarkMaster99 this is the whole conversation tuna TheDarkMaster99 oh my god THE HORROR 7:20 SARDONYXXX Leave 7:20 TheDarkMaster99 np no you bitch you cant kick me here 7:20 SARDONYXXX Darkmaster stop raiding, go 7:20 TheDarkMaster99 fuck you im not raiding you hoe 7:20 SARDONYXXX Darkmaster, leave 7:20 TheDarkMaster99 im just here to see whats happening 7:20 SARDONYXXX Nothing's happening Leave 7:21 TheDarkMaster99 No. Im gonna enjoy this to full extent. EAT SHIT BITCH SARDONYXXX has left the chat. 7:21 TheDarkMaster99 YOU CANT KICK ME HERE copy paste it 12:23 SARDONYXXX Raiding other wikis is a ban on trollpasta 12:23 TheDarkMaster99 in case the shit eater is trying to ban me 12:23 SARDONYXXX Chatlogs are really easy to edit Why are you here? Leave 12:23 FriedTunaWaffles He's not raiding stupid cuck Oh my god How are you this autistic? Coming to another chat isn't raiding 12:24 SARDONYXXX That's not what autism is Fried 12:24 TheDarkMaster99 sardonyxxx is stupid as fuck. 12:24 SARDONYXXX Darkmaster is butthurt as fuck 12:24 FriedTunaWaffles No u xdd MONSTER ARE YOU HERE? 12:24 SARDONYXXX He isn't 12:25 TheDarkMaster99 lemao anyways if you try something fishy i got this whole thing screencaped 12:25 FriedTunaWaffles Nce Links???? 12:26 SARDONYXXX Darkmaster screenshots aren't proof They're really easy to edit 12:26 FriedTunaWaffles >screenshots aren't proof >SCREENSHOTS AREN'T PROOF 12:26 SARDONYXXX They aren't Anyone can edit them 12:26 FriedTunaWaffles How are you supposed to show evidence? 12:27 SARDONYXXX You can't 12:27 TheDarkMaster99 im.Not.fucking.raiding. 12:27 FriedTunaWaffles Lol screw this I'm out You should be on your way too, Dark 12:28 TheDarkMaster99 pirelot are you there Pireeeeloooooot i think he's away lmao FriedTunaWaffles has left the chat. 12:29 SARDONYXXX He's been away the whole time, so leave 12:29 TheDarkMaster99 no. Im staying here. 12:29 SARDONYXXX Why? Soviet Comrade has joined the chat. 12:29 TheDarkMaster99 I dont trust you. 12:29 SARDONYXXX You're literally staying on an empty chat so you can talk to yourself 12:29 TheDarkMaster99 You're trying to get me banned. 12:30 SARDONYXXX I'm not, I'm asking you to leave 12:30 Soviet Comrade lmao @darkmaster 12:30 SARDONYXXX You have no reason to be here, and you have a history of raiding 12:31 TheDarkMaster99 no. FriedTunaWaffles has joined the chat. 12:31 Soviet Comrade darkmaster just leave the fucking chat, otherwise sardonyxxx will keep kicking you on main chat she might ban you too 12:32 TheDarkMaster99 You are the person who told SG that i was "raiding Terraria" when in fact i was just talking to carc. I don't trust 12:32 SARDONYXXX I didn't tell SG that 12:32 TheDarkMaster99 you. 12:32 FriedTunaWaffles ^ 12:32 SARDONYXXX Carc did 12:32 FriedTunaWaffles THIS 12:32 TheDarkMaster99 yes you did. CRover told me. 12:32 SARDONYXXX Carc said I was doing it too 12:32 FriedTunaWaffles Yes you did 12:32 Soviet Comrade who, fried 12:32 TheDarkMaster99 He even showed me screenshots. 12:32 SARDONYXXX Why would I say I raided with darkmaster? 12:32 FriedTunaWaffles We all went there and you said we were raiding 12:32 SARDONYXXX Carc said I was raiding and that he'd try to get me banned 12:32 Soviet Comrade hte drama all hte day 12:32 SARDONYXXX Also darkmaster, if you just left, there would be no reason for me to think you're raiding 12:33 FriedTunaWaffles Why do you wan't him to leave, SARD? You have no power here 12:33 SARDONYXXX Because of his history, and the fact that there's no point in him being here 12:33 FriedTunaWaffles You don't care about this wiki at all Exactly 12:33 TheDarkMaster99 i dont trust you,that's why im here. Im not gonna raid. 12:33 FriedTunaWaffles Who cares if he raids a mostly dead wiki? 12:33 SARDONYXXX That doesn't make sense Darkmaster 12:33 Soviet Comrade ^ that makes no sense 12:33 TheDarkMaster99 the last raid i was involved in was over 6 months ago. 12:34 SARDONYXXX If you don't trust me, then why would you do things that make me think you're raiding? 12:34 TheDarkMaster99 and that didnt even happen. im not i just wait for pirelot to come here. 12:34 Soviet Comrade only angry little spergs seeking vengeance or some shit like to raid 12:34 SARDONYXXX Then leave him a message and wait for a reply 12:34 TheDarkMaster99 you are indeed trying to make me the new celtic. Shut up Boggy. that's what i did. 12:34 Soviet Comrade >Boggy 12:34 SARDONYXXX You're literally going to sit on an empty chat all day just to wait for someone you don't even know 12:34 Soviet Comrade lol 12:34 TheDarkMaster99 But then you started talking shit 12:34 Soviet Comrade shut up drake 12:34 TheDarkMaster99 >drake ay lmao 12:35 Soviet Comrade you're just like drake btw someguy is probably right sockmaster99 12:35 SARDONYXXX Darkmaster, just come back to trollpasta and leave this wiki, come back when pirelot is on 12:35 TheDarkMaster99 how could drake be my sock if we were on the chat at the same time yesterday? retard 12:35 FriedTunaWaffles I love how Soviet is always whiteknighting the admins 12:35 SARDONYXXX 2 windows? 12:35 Soviet Comrade hahahah are you that fucking dumb you can be on the chat with two accounts or more 12:35 SARDONYXXX It really isn't hard to use 2 socks at once 12:35 Soviet Comrade with different windows 12:35 TheDarkMaster99 that doesn't work. 12:35 SARDONYXXX I'll do it right now if you want 12:35 Soviet Comrade i never tried it, but that's what i heard 12:35 TheDarkMaster99 k,try 12:36 SARDONYXXX What should I call it? 12:36 Soviet Comrade i don't have a sock account 12:36 TheDarkMaster99 i tried during the attempted fnaf raid and it didn't work. 12:36 Soviet Comrade and i'm not going to make one just to show you 12:36 FriedTunaWaffles SARDINEXXX 12:36 TheDarkMaster99 why would i make a sock btw 12:36 Soviet Comrade fuck it 12:36 TheDarkMaster99 drake is a retard. 12:36 Soviet Comrade good luck with raidmaster, sardonyx 12:36 SARDONYXXX Darkmaster, why do you want to sit on an empty chat all day? 12:36 TheDarkMaster99 Because on this chat you cant kick me. Soviet Comrade has left the chat. 12:36 SARDONYXXX But there's no point being here if there's nobody to talk to 12:36 FriedTunaWaffles YOUHAVENOPOWERHERE.GIF Why do you bother, SARD? 12:37 SARDONYXXX And if you don't post walls, I won't kick you anyway 12:37 TheDarkMaster99 you're literally pulling the same shit you did to celtic on me can you please fuckin stop? 12:37 SARDONYXXX He never did this Just go back to trollpasta and leave this empty chat 12:37 FriedTunaWaffles SARD why the hell do you care? He can do what he wants 12:37 SARDONYXXX Because of his history, it looks very suspicious He's literally going to sit on an empty chat all day 12:38 FriedTunaWaffles >Because of his history 12:38 TheDarkMaster99 you know ill leave and btw i have this entire thing screencaped 12:38 FriedTunaWaffles -You don't care about this chat 12:38 TheDarkMaster99 so you cant pull any shit on me. 12:38 FriedTunaWaffles -It's not a popular wiki TheDarkMaster99 has left the chat. 12:38 FriedTunaWaffles -If he does, Pirelot can just ban him So...? FriedTunaWaffles has left the chat. SARDONYXXX has left the chat. 12:55 MonsterZX lol wat Category:Chat Logs